my_archenemy_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumi Amatsu
Amatsu Ayumi 'is one of the two co-heroines of ''My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister. She is a Zombie and the younger stepsister of Satori Amatsu and Erika Amatsu. Appearance Ayumi has black hair that is cut straight across in front and tied into two pigtails that spiral at the ends. Her body is covered in stitches, though some of these are concealed by her clothing. Personality Ayumi is a reckless person, often charging forward boldly only to later doubt her actions. One example of this is when she creates a large number of zombies despite not being able to control them.Volume 1, Chapter 1 Ayumi is a glutton with a preference for fast food (e.g. burgers and fried chicken) and meat in general.Volume 1, Chapter 4 Ayumi enjoys sunbathing despite being a Zombie. She follows all of the fashion fads but nevertheless has poor taste in clothing. On weekends, she comes crying to her older brother and forces him to go shopping with her. Ayumi enjoys moving her body. However, she also has a sense of fair play and worries about joining a team when she has an unfair advantage from being an Archenemy.Volume 1, Chapter 9 Relationships Satori Amatsu Erika Amatsu Class Rep Taizou Amatsu Yurina Amatsu History Background Volume 1 Ayumi is in the living room of the Amatsu residence, trying to cool herself down, when Satori offhandedly wonders (during a conversation with the Class Rep) whether a zombie or a vampire would win in a fight with each other. This provokes Ayumi and Erika into arguing with each other, each claiming that their own species would win. They decide to solve the issue by starting a pandemic (in virtual reality) and seeing whether the zombies or the vampires conquer Kukyou City first. They ask to borrow Satori's simulator Maxwell and, when Satori refuses, threaten to reveal his abuse of Maxwell to simulate the Class Rep dancing in a swimsuit. Satori allows them to use Maxwell and they enter the simulation.Volume 1, Chapter 0 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: Ayumi has ten times the strength of a living human of her build. Superhuman Speed: Ayumi can move faster than any human. Superhuman Damage Tolerance: Although her body can be injured as easily as a human's, Ayumi can ignore most injuries due to being undead. Even a crushed heart is not fatal. Only destruction of the brain can kill her. Infection: Ayumi can infect other living organisms with the Acute Zombie Powder virus by biting them. In addition to humans, she can infect non-human animals and even plants, in the latter case endowing them with the ability to move. However, unlike a Vampire, Ayumi has no control over the zombies she creates. Zombie Weaknesses: As a zombie, Ayumi's body lacks a living organism's defences against decay and will rot if left to its own devices, resulting in gradual decreases in strength and intelligence. To prevent this, Ayumi must continually inject herself with preservatives.Volume 1, Chapter 3 Gallery Volume 1 cover.png Volume 1 alt cover.png Volume 2 cover.png Volume 6 cover.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Zombies Category:Amatsu family